Oregon 2018 encounter
|coordinates= 44°43′18″N 123°55′12″W |about= Alien description Eye-witnessed: * "Prior to the sighting you could hear a 'buzzing noise'… Birds were real quiet, then when it took off, the birds got noisy again." * "Standing 2 legs, pale grey height 4-5 feet quarter size eyes (dark brown) ribs showing, super skinny, no clothes; head round oval, looked like no ears or nose, roundish bump where nose should be!" * "The creature moved unnatural, fast and quiet… quick movements" }} The Oregon 2018 encounter involves a 12 year old girl who encountered a Grey, having eye-witnessed it three times in the woods of on June 6th, 2018. Though only 12 years of age, her case is notable simply for detailing the features of a Grey with traditional accuracy. Greys are a common sighting by close encounter experiencers, especially in youth,Reddit, Abductions, Redditors who claim to be abducted posted by Ufoprobe, 2017Reddit, Abductions, Redditors who claim to be abducted, posted by Mr_throwaway_999, 2017 but are not often revealed until spoken about later in adulthood.Reddit, Abductions, My Strange Experiences concerning Aliens, posted by Taizzdiya, 2019Beyond The Darkness (March 24, 2017), interview with former FBI officer John DeSouza relates his encounter with Greys when he was a youth (YouTube link dead). Close encounter :The following is a full written report from a 12 year girl, of her entity encounter, given to former MUFON researcher Ron Wright. "The night of June 6th, 2018 me and my family decided to go for a drive up in the hills 5 miles out of Siletz, Oregon. We were out to find wood to make ourselves a bow. My mom's boyfriend "J" saw some sticks that were perfect for the bows so we cut them off the tree that they were attached to. Then we went down the road and "J" saw some downed alder that could be used for firewood. I started hearing a faint buzzing noise but put it off as a bug in the car. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the most bizzare thing ever. It was about 100 to 120 feet away from my moms car. What I saw was a human looking creature that was about 4 to 5 feet tall with pale grey skin. Its skin was so thin it was almost transparent and it was so skinny. I saw it a total of three times and this was the first. I saw it for about 10 seconds. When I made eye contact with it everything went silent. The birds stopped chirping, everything was silent. Then it ran away. I told my mom and "J" and we thought ok, we'll keep an eye out. Then I saw it again. I knew that something was up there. And as I said previously it ran away, but it looked like it came from behind the stump it was standing by. Then I said "Hey I saw it again I think we should go up there and look around." We went up there and looked around and then while I was standing where I saw it the first time and I saw it again! It moved so quickly when it noticed that I saw it. And for moving so quickly it was incredibly quite. I yelled for "J." "I saw it again!" So we went over to where I saw it the 3rd time and when we were talking it got really quite and voices echoed a lot more than the other places in the woods…After trying to search for tracks we figured that it was too dry for it to leave tracks so we decided to head home." Disclosure Former MUFON researcher Ron Wright got a call from his step-son, whose girlfriend’s 12 year old daughter was encouraged to relate her experience. Commentary * Compare the quick movements related in this testimony with the Greenhaw encounter. * The buzzing sound just before the sighting is significant. References Sources * www.nuforc.org, an-alien-encounter-in-oregon..., Published: 1:02 PM 6/26/2018 * Archived at UFO Casebook, Close Encounter of the Third Kind - Alien Being Seen in Oregon Category:Oregon